


Dryl fallen.

by Just_Roman_Around



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is reckless, Bow holds the only braincell of the group as per usual, Entrapta is captured, F/F, Mild torture, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: Dryl has fallen before the Princess Alliance even had the chance to recruit them to their cause. Now, Entrapta wakes up in the grasp of the Horde, and what horrors will await her now she is at the whims of Shadow Weaver
Relationships: Adora/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Dryl fallen.

Hordak sat in the empty silence of his throne room, seething with a quiet fury over his most recent failed portal experiment. His first attempt had at least managed to breach the boundaries of this miserable, backwater dimension. This time, all he had managed was relatively short-range teleportation. The other end led to a kingdom called Dryl, not that he thought much of Etheria's kingdoms. He found them primitive, just like the rest of this disappointing world.

His melancholic brooding was interrupted as the heavy doors slowly swung open, allowing the witch to slither in as she always did. His eyes narrowed as Shadow Weaver approached the bottom steps of the large dais upon which his throne sat. Subtly adjusting his posture to better look intimidating, he looked down upon his second-in-command. "Report, Shadow Weaver."

The woman instantly bowed low. "My lord, the attack on Dryl was a complete success." Standing straight again, Hordak got a sense that she was smiling behind the mask that hid her disfigurement. "We now control a viable vantage point behind the rebellion's lines, and have even gone as far as to capture a princess." The serpentine drawl of her voice hitched in excitement at the prospect, though Hordak only gave a disinterested grunt.

"You do not have a great track record with ‘princesses’, Shadow Weaver, seeing as you unwittingly raised one to betray us." Hordak did not miss the way the shadows coalesced around the witch upon the mention of her rebellious protégé, but he had other concerns and would let the act of insubordination slide this time. "What will make this one different?"

"My lord, I do not seek to turn her, per se. But I-we, cannot deny the fact she may be useful to the Horde. Her castle was full of technological marvels unseen in the rebellion."

This grabbed the alien lord's attention, shifting again in his throne to lean forward and temple his fingers. "Interesting. Very well, Shadow Weaver. Do what you will with the princess for now. But I wish to see examples of her works brought from Dryl."

"Of course, Lord Hordak." Shadow Weaver bowed low before slithering out of the throne room and leaving the Horde leader alone once more, though in a mildly better mood than before. A small smirk began to spread across his grim countenance as he drummed his fingers against the armrest of his throne.

"Could it be that there's finally someone of worth..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Entrapta awoke from her unconscious state, it was to an unfamiliar and harsh environment, with unkind red lights illuminating the room she was secured in. Quickly looking around, she took stock of the situation she found herself in. The room was metallic in nature, not too dissimilar from the rooms within her own castle, and for a moment she wondered if she was still there, but unlike the neat and ordered architecture of her own abode, she noticed the walls were ramshackle, different pieces of metal that had been welded together. Only the floor seemed to have any sense of order to it, and it was far too arcane in design to be anything she or those before her would have designed. Those were the subtle clues she noticed first. The biggest and most obvious clue she missed until last, which was the fact that something large, jagged, and crystalline was jutting out from the centre of the room. Piquing her interest, she tried to move over to it, only to realise that she couldn’t move at all. She was strapped to a table, angled in such a way that she was almost standing, with manacles tight around her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

“That’s a new, and not entirely comforting, development…” she mused under her breath, looking around once again to see if anyone was in the room with her. Doing so revealed that for the time being, she was alone, but also that she couldn’t see the door into the room. Taking a slow, deep breath, Entrapta closed her eyes to calm herself, then manipulated her hair to carefully reach into one of her pockets, and pull out a lockpick. With a triumphant, and slightly too loud, shout, she quickly set to work to try to unlock her restraints, starting with the one around her neck which was starting to make it hard to breathe. After a few seconds, the mechanism hissed and flew open. Taking a large, unimpeded breath, the captured princess started to work on the one sealing her right hand, until she heard a secondary hissing sound from behind her, as a door slid open.

“Aaaah, you’re awake. Then we can get started can’t we, princess-” An intimidating figure slid into view, her red robes billowing at the bottom and lifting the stranger off the ground. Her face was hidden behind an expressionless mask, leaving only glowing white slits for eyes, and her hair billowed upwards with the power of the magic flowing through her. “I see you were trying to escape, and with the power of your hair no less. Fascinating…” Entrapta shivered uncomfortably as her captor raked her fingers through the purple locks. “That will have to be dealt with, won't it?”

“Uhhhh hi! I don’t know who you are, or where I am, but can I be let out of these restraints?”

The figure just laughed as she slowly circled the trapped princess. “You don’t know where you are? Surely you can guess, Your Highness? Surely all of you have heard of us by now.”

Entrapta looked around the room again, this time properly analyzing the ramshackle nature of the place, and the giant black crystal, glowing with a magical and sinister red energy. “Oh. OH! I’m in the Fright Zone, aren’t I?”

Her first response was a chuckle as Shadow Weaver glided back into her view. “Yes, my dear child. And your kingdom is now a part of the Horde as well. And you…” Red lightning danced between the sorceress’s fingers. “You are going to answer some questions about the Rebellion.”

“But I’m not part of the Rebellion!” Entrapta tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Dryl has remained neutral in everything. Even with the past Princess Alliance we were neutral.”

Shadow Weaver leant in close, and Entrapta got the feeling that she was smiling behind her mask. “That may be, but you are still a Princess, and an enemy of the Horde. But don’t worry.” Once more she raked her fingers through her long purple hair, the lightning still dancing between them and setting a few strands alight. The princess’s eyes went wide with fear and pain as she smelled burning hair. She stared up into the expressionless mask of her tormentor, and felt a knot of fear begin to form in her stomach. “By the time I am finished with you, I will have turned you from an enemy, into an asset.”

Before the princess could reply, Shadow Weaver’s clawed hand closed around the young woman's neck and slammed her head back against the interrogation table, the tips of her nails digging into the soft flesh, causing five cuts to form and start bleeding. As the manacles snapped shut around the princess’s neck once more, the witch seemed to inspect the bright scarlet that clung to her nails. Entrapta could only watch in terror as a baleful aura seemed to permeate the air around them, causing black hair to float into the air and act like tendrils of pure evil as Shadow Weaver began to hum. The witch circled her prey, dragging her sharpened nails across the woman’s bare arm, scratching the flesh. “This ...this is unnecessary. I swear I don’t know anything about the Princess Alliance.”

Shadow Weaver turned her back to the princess, rummaging around on a table that was out of Entrapta’s view. “Oh my dear deposed princess, that doesn’t really matter to me.” When she turned back around, she was holding a jagged, cruel obsidian dagger. “This ‘interview’ is two-fold. One, I will break you and bend you to my will, furthering my position in the Horde. Second…” She paused, tapping her mask with the edge of the blade, before gripping it tight, causing red lightning to race across it as she buried it deep into Entrapta’s thigh, eliciting a loud, pained screech as it felt like her very blood was on fire as the painful magic of the black garnet raced through her. “I want to see what makes you work.”

Now fully panicked, Entrapta started to hyperventilate, her hair lashing wildly and trying to push the witch away from her. Growing annoyed, the witch grabbed onto a handful of her hair firmly, yanking it painfully and ripping out huge strands of the purple locks. This only caused the hair to lash out wildly without control as Entrapta’s mind went blank with pain. The witch tilted her head in interest at this, once again running taloned fingers through the princess’s hair with renewed interest. “How intriguing how you are able to manipulate your hair so. Can you feel everything through it I wonder?” The knife in her thigh was twisted slightly, being pulled out at a weird angle to cause even further pain, the blood quickly welling up to fill the wound and spill out across her leg. Entrapta only had a moment to catch her breath before the blood-stained knife was sloppily used to hack off her hair. Tears began to stream down her face as she felt the blade sever each magical thread that connected her mind to her hair. Several times Shadow Weaver nicked her head as she cruelly shaved her, leaving the blood to ooze out. Once she was done the cruel woman stepped backwards to admire her work, almost lazily burying the knife into Entrapta’s other thigh. “Yes…much better without that troublesome hair thrashing about. Now we can truly have some fun, can’t we?”

Entrapta whimpered in response, eyes screwed up tight in despair, before slowly opening them. The room was blurred to her now teary sight. “Please….I haven’t done anything wrong…I could help…”

“Oh trust me, you will help in the end. But Hordak doesn’t need to know that you’re already willing.” Grabbing another obsidian black blade, arcs of lightning dancing across the knife as she dragged it across the princess’s cheek. “As far as he’s concerned, you’re just a stubborn little rebel princess. But between the two of us?'' She drew her arm back, and buried it deep into the young woman’s palm, piercing through into the metal table, eliciting another pained screech. “I’m doing this for fun.” She picked up another blade, once again stabbing it into the already wounded thigh. “I’m doing this for pleasure. And of course…'' : Clawing her hand, she used magic to levitate a fourth, blackened dagger, and plunged it into Entrapta’s other palm. As she started to pass out from pain, she saw the witch haloed with darkness and red lightning. “I’m doing this to test new magic.” The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was the manic cackling surrounding her like a blanket of thorns.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Princess Entrapta will be a total catch for the Rebellion! My mom is going to be so impressed!”

Adora walked along the worn-down cliffside path with her closest friends since leaving the Horde, eyes always on the lookout for danger, though she was currently distracted with Glimmer’s exclamation. “Uh, I’m all for impressing Angella, but why is Entrapta so important?” She raised an eyebrow questioningly, uncertain why Angella would be more impressed with the recruitment of one particular princess over any others. After all, they had already recruited Perfuma, who, once she realised she could fight (and how fun it was), was a powerhouse in the battlefield, and Mermista who helped the Rebellion keep the Horde off the sea.

“She’s a brilliant inventor! She makes robots and rehabs old tech left by the First Ones!”Bow’s eyes sparkled with delight as he explained for Glimmer. “She’s a pretty big deal in the Etherian Makers Community.” Adora stared blankly at Bow, confused by his enthusiasm and having no idea what an Etherian Makers Community’ even was. Quickly glancing over, she felt relieved that Glimmer was giving him the same look. “Which I am a part of, because I dabble in Gadgetry myself.”Bow pulled out a tiny arrow, and a ridiculously miniature bow, and fired it.

Adora, still utterly confused, whispered to Glimmer. “What does any of that mean?”

“It means if we convince Entrapta to join the Rebellion, she’ll invent all sorts of cool junk for us. And then we’ll finally have weapons that can stand up to the Horde’s!”

“Like my trick arrows! I’m running low so I built some new ones!”Adora just stared blankly, with Glimmer smiling patiently as Bow rattled through the list of all his arrows, pulling them out as he explained what they did. “And here’s my newest one.”He put his quiver on the ground as he dramatically pulled out his prototype. The prototype looked exactly like his other arrows with their golden shafts, cream white feathers and heads, with the exception of the bulbous blue addition below the arrow head. “Sonic Arrow!” He posed dramatically as he held it up into the air for his friends to examine, though this only earned him ridicule as Glimmer started to laugh.

“When will we ever need a sonic arrow?”the Brightmoon princess asked. “If we have to wake up really early?”

“Or if we get separated in a crowd?” Both the girls shared a laugh at their friend's expense, before continuing to walk along the path, letting Bow fall behind slightly as he groaned to himself.

They didn’t get very far though, as a rockslide had blocked their path. Bow walked up to the large rocks, inspecting them while Adora and Glimmer hung back. “Must’ve been a rockslide. Any loud sound could cause another slide. We need to be as quiet as-”

Adora didn’t let him finish his sentence, as she had already drawn forth the sword of power, and was rushing forward with reckless glee. “For the honor of Grayskull!” Bow watched on in cautious fear, as Glimmer bounced up and down excitedly. As soon as Adora had become the 7ft tall She-Ra, she wasted no time slicing the large gray rocks apart. “Ha!I’m getting the hang of this!”

“That was incredibly dangerous!”

Adora rolled her eyes at her friend's chastisement, resting the sword on her shoulder as she walked off. “What’s the big deal? It worked.”

“You can’t just bust through everything with magic! She-Ra could’ve caused an avalanche!”

Adora continued to not take Bow’s concerns seriously, speaking more like a petulant child as she explained herself. “But she didn’t, okay? I spent my whole life without powers. No way am I gonna stop using them now.” A loud sound distracted the group though, as they paused to look at the path in front of them.

“Oh. Oh no…”Bow’s voice was laced with heartbreak as they all stared at the scene before them. Dryl, with its gray castle walls and large spire, stood defiantly in front of them, but they weren’t filled with joy to see it. The castle’s distress beacon had been impaled by a harpoon crafted in the Fright Zone, and Horde flags flew high and proud, marking Dryl’s new allegiance. “But…how? There were no reports of the Horde in this area!”

“I think it’s a little too late for reports now, Bow.” Glimmer quickly teleported the three of them behind a boulder a little further down the path, pushing her friends into a crouch as they watched Horde soldiers patrol the castle walls. “But we have a job to do. We can’t leave until we know if Entrapta has joined the Horde, or been captured.”

“Well how are we going to do that?”

Adora grinned as Bow asked the question, sharing a glance with Glimmer, who quickly adopted the same grin with their wordless communication. “The same way we always do, Bow.” Adora picked up the boulder, and hurled it at the wall in defiance, before charging towards the castle gate. “ _ Full frontal assault _ !”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Entrapta regained consciousness, her vision slowly filtered back to her. She found that she was still in the same, cruel room she was in before, strapped to the same table. Blinking the haze away, she tried to move her limbs, but was instantly sent into intense pain. Hissing in response, she found that the obsidian daggers that Shadow Weaver had planted into her limbs were still there, waiting for their master to pick them back up.

Looking around, she saw her tormentor leant over a stone basin, back turned to the tortured princess. She could see the red mask resting next to the witch on the basin, but that was all that had changed. So far, the former sorceress had yet to notice that she had reawoken. Entrapta had always heard about the Fright Zone, and she used to consider venturing into the Horde-controlled region to get a hold of their bots, but now her thoughts were only of escape. Examining the chambers again, she looked for the best method of fleeing the room. She could see one metal door to her left. The control panel next to it informed her that it must work similarly to her own doors in Dryl, and wouldn’t take too long for her to hack. Issue was that that would involve hacking, which risked being seen. She also knew there was a door behind her, and she had no way of knowing if the doors would lead to her freedom, or if they would only serve to entrap her further.

Looking up, she saw a series of vents and pipes running across the ceiling, no doubt a mix of ventilation and power cables. It didn’t take long to spot a grate that could serve as an entry point. Glancing back down, Shadow Weaver was still leant over the basin, face in the palm of her hand as she groaned with pain. Intrigued, Entrapta watched her back for a moment, before self-preservation kicked in again. Quietly pulling against her restraints, her mind raced as she dreamed up countless escape stratagems. Closing her eyes tightly, she willed her hair to grow, silently screaming as the magical nerve ends woven through the purple strands regrew. Once it had grown to a usable length, she manipulated the strands to fish out her backup lockpicks from her pockets. Working quietly, she made quick work of the manacles keeping her arms secured. Triumph flashed in her lilac eyes, and she moved on to freeing the rest of her body.

Once the locks were undone, she silently moved off the table she was strapped to, wincing in pain at the daggers in her flesh. Grabbing the hilt of one of the blades, she tried to pull it out to no avail, and had to stop lest she scream and alert Shadow Weaver to the fact she was free. Looking behind her for the first time since she arrived at this wretched place, she saw the door that the sorceress had entered from would offer no escape, as it simply led to her private chambers and not to the cold hallways of the Fright Zone. Continuing her examination, she noticed a pipe running up to the vents she needed. Carefully climbing up, she used both hands and hair to cling to the rough metal frameworks, thankful that her captors hadn’t removed her welding gloves. Reaching the grate, she fished around in her pockets for the right tool to deal with the screws holding it in place. Once she had found it, she looked down to confirm the location of Shadow Weaver, and found she was missing.

Dread filled her heart at the realization, and she quickly tried to find her. Unfortunately for her, Shadow Weaver found her first. Red tendrils shot forth from the Black Garnet, connecting to the blades embedded into Entrapta, and dragged her screaming down from the vents. Her eyes wide in terror, she looked around for the sorceress, and watched as she emerged from behind the Runestone. “Impressive, isn’t it?” she drawled out. “It’s a modification of a spell I use to keep insolent brats in line. Unfortunately Catra has never been such a disappointment that I had need to use it.” The woman floated closer to Entrapta, claws dragging across the Garnet’s surface. “But then came you, and your pathetic attempt to escape. Did you think that I wouldn’t hear you unlock the shackles? Did you not find it odd that I didn’t place a magic seal on them?”

The princess’s mind raced at the words, trying to find any scrap of reason hidden by the pain coursing through her body. “You-you wanted me to escape!”

“Yes,” the word came out more like a hiss as the claws dug into the Runestone’s surface, causing a surge of electricity to run through the prisoner. “I needed an excuse. Hordak would be displeased if I broke you for my own amusement. But if I break an unruly prisoner, well. That’s a different matter altogether.” Entrapta strained against the magic in a vain attempt to escape, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from screaming. Each struggle only served to tighten the magic’s grip on her as more electricity surged from the Garnet into her. Shadow Weaver placed a clawed hand on the princess’s cheek, head tilted as she regarded her prey. If it had been from another person, the action would have been almost doting, from her, it only created an extra sense of dread. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adora picked up a Horde personnel carrier, lifting it over her head with a grunt, before launching it at one of the tanks that was currently aiming its turrets at her friends. Both vehicles exploded into a green fireball as they collided, adding to the pandemonium of the battlefield. Summoning the Sword of Power back to her side, she surveyed the destruction around her as she tore apart more Horde technology. Multiple bots laid scattered across Dryl’s courtyard, either blasted apart by magic and trick arrows, or torn apart by She-Ra’s brute strength and fury. She moved to make a charge further into the complex, but stopped when she heard Bow yelp in pain.

Many of the remaining Horde soldiers had retreated to a more defensible position, and were now laying down a stream of covering fire to protect more of their comrades and attempt to bring down the heroic trio that had lain siege to their operation. Bow and Glimmer had hunkered down behind a skiff they had brought down earlier. Adora’s mind raced as she dived behind a pillar to escape the hail of pulse fire that was now being sent her way as well. “They have us pinned. Glimmer, can you teleport?”

“A few more times, yes. What are you planning!” The two of them shouted across the courtyard at each other. Adora peeked out from behind the pillar to glance at the soldiers, and saw a familiar face. A tall woman with crimson claws and tail stood behind the Horde soldiers, directing their shots against the best-friend squad.

“Scorpia…and where there’s Scorpia, there’s Catra.” Adora fell silent again as she flinched back to safety, a salvo of shots hitting the stonework instead of her face. A thought finally forming, she looked up to the castle walls, and smiled at seeing that for once, the Horde’s efficiency might work in their favour. Locking eyes with Glimmer, she pointed towards one of the cannons that had been set up, and then mimed shooting it towards the defenders. She saw the huge smile that formed on the princess’s face as she grabbed Bow, and disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Adora waited a moment, a smile growing on her face as she heard the familiar sound of Glimmer’s magic coming from the castle walls, followed by the cannon’s gears whirring as it slowly turned to face the Horde squadron. The blaster fire stalled as all eyes turned to look as their own weaponry was turned against them, green energy glowing inside the barrel as it powered up. “Ooooh that’s…that’s clever. Did not see that one coming. Hmm.” Scorpia’s voice was clear as day to Adora as it carried across the battlefield. “Wildcat is  _ not _ gonna like this… Everyone, pull back to the inner maze!”

Adora peaked out from behind the pillar just in time to watch as the soldiers retreated further into the castle complex. Shortly afterwards the place they had been standing erupted in green flames as Glimmer fired the cannon. Her gleeful cackles filled the air as she continued to fire, sending blast after baleful blast after the fleeing soldiers. “Glimmer, I think you can stop now!” Bow shouted, hands covering his ears to shield them from the loud blasts erupting next to him. Glimmer didn’t seem to hear him, or was simply ignoring him, as she continued to rain fiery doom across the courtyard until Bow reached across the control panel and disengaged the power supply.

“Awww….I was enjoying that, Bow!” Glimmer pouted as she slunk back in the gunner’s seat, arms crossed as she looked at the devastation she had caused. “Now I get why the Horde likes these weapons so much.”

Adora shook her head, mildly amused at her friend’s antics, before she fully stepped out from behind the pillar and observed the scene before her. There was no sign of the Horde soldiers, all of them having retreated into the inner complex, the giant metal doors barring the best friend squads entrance into Dryl’s castle. Plans of attack raced through her mind as Glimmer and Bow materialised at her side. “So, if we hijack one of their tanks, I think we can blast open that door and lead a frontal assault on the castle. No doubt Catra is at the heart of it, so we’ll want to incapacitate her quickly.”

“Adora, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What, why not? It’s sound in theory and we-”

“That’s not what I mean.” Bow sighed and gestured around them. The courtyard was littered with supplies and barricades to make assault harder. Already a vehicle depot had been set up, and was in the progress of being upgraded into a more permanent installment, while Horde banners hung on every surface. “Look around you two. Look at how entrenched they are. Look at the fact that they already have cannon emplacements on the walls. This isn’t some hastily made Horde camp we’re smashing, this is Dryl. One of the major kingdoms, and this castle holds a major pass through the mountains.”

“All the more reason for us to kick the Horde scum out and reclaim it! Uh, no offence, Adora.” Glimmer looked sheepishly at Adora, who simply waved it off.

“No… you two aren’t listening.”

“OK… we’re sorry, Bow. Please, continue.”

“They are heavily entrenched, and now have fallen back to an even more defensible position. Entrapta is infamous for having turned the interior of her castle into a maze. There’s no way that the three of us can take the castle by ourselves.” His friends frowned at that, though Adora showed signs of understanding where Bow was going as she de-transformed. “They’ve set up shop, they’re well defended, this isn’t just a camp, this is an occupation. They’ve clearly been here a while. Dryl has fallen, and we’d need the whole alliance to take this back.”

“Then…what do you want us to do, Bow?” Glimmer looked horrified. “Just run away, abandon Dryl and its people!”

“Yes! And, no. We’re not abandoning them, but we can’t help them right now. We need to go back to Brightmoon and inform Queen Angella of what’s happened here.”

“He’s right.” Adora sheathed the Sword of Power on her back, and frowned. “I don’t want to run away…but we can’t do this alone. We need help, and we need to find out if Entrapta is ok.” With one last look at the castle, she turned her back on Dryl and started walking out the gates. “But we’re coming back for them.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hordak drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne, waiting for his second-in-command and the recently promoted force captain to make their way into the throne room. A frown graced his countenance, a near-permanent feature of his sour mood. Soon, the great doors leading to the room opened, and three figures made their way to the bottom of his dias. “Report, Force Captain Catra. I heard that there was an assault on our newly acquired territory.”

A self-confident smirk spread across Catra's face, only causing Hordak’s mood to sour further. These primitives were always so entitled, so emotional. Horde Prime would despise this world. “That is correct, Lord Hordak, but we quickly repelled it. Not even She-Ra was able to withstand our might. We sent them running with their tails between their legs.” She cackled with delight before continuing her report. “It does mean that we have lost the element of surprise when it comes to our occupation of Dryl, but it matters little. Cannons are already set up on the castle walls, and any attempt to retake the kingdom will be met with failure on the princesses’ part. There’s nothing they can do.”

Hordak nodded, pleased at the report. “Good. When the time comes we will trap the pitiful rebellion between a two pronged attack, and crush them in our grasp. Now, Shadow Weaver, report on your little project.”

The witch bowed deeply, radiating a smug pride and she yanked a chain, pulling Entrapta into view. “As you can see, My Lord, it has been a resounding success.” Entrapta looked like she had been dragged through hell. Her hair was shaved short, patchy in places where Shadow Weaver’s magic had burned it. Bruises and cuts adorned her face and bare arms, and the places where the daggers had been embedded into her body still bled. Her hands were bound with a set of manacles that covered her entire hands, fused shut. Her eyes stared ahead, no sign of resistance left in them as she had been fully broken. “She will work for us, or she will perish.”

Hordak let out a pleased hiss. “Excellent…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another 'requested' piece, and has been in the works in a while. Chapter two will be up sometime in the future once I get the go ahead to get started on it! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
